solo tengo 17 años
by powerdark
Summary: El día de mi muerte fue tan común como cualquier día de mis estudios escolares. Hubiera sido mejor que hubiera regresado en el autobús, pero me molestaba el tiempo que tardaba llegar a casa.


-oh vamos mama por favor- decía Kaoru mientras su madre estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa -solo será por esta vez, lo prometo-

-no Kaoru eres muy joven aun-

-tengo 17 años mama ya no soy una niña- dijo Kaoru un poco intranquila

-aun no tienes licencia- dijo su madre mirándola –porque no vas en el autobús- sugirió su madre

-odio el autobús, nunca llego temprano a casa, solo será una vez, tu sabes que se manejar, además todos mis amigos ya conducen- mintió –será un favor especial si me prestas el auto, tan solo una vez-

La madre de Kaoru la miro y luego a Tokio su padre quien se encogió de hombros.

-solo esta vez- dijo lanzándole las llaves, Kaoru la abrazo fuertemente para después tomar las llaves.

.

Kaoru estaba en clases aburrida mirando a su maestra de Matemáticas a su lado estaban sus amigas tan aburridas como ella.

-Kaoru- se escucho en un susurro, la morena volteo encontrándose con Butch debajo de su pupitre para que la maestra no lo viera, la chica sonrió al verlo, a Kaoru le gustaba desde hace mucho pero jamás se lo había dicho -¿estás ocupada hoy a las ocho?- pregunto un poco sonrojado.

-no… ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Kaoru un poco sonrojada.

-¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?- se armo de valor Butch, Kaoru sonrió, no podía creer que Butch, su mejor amigo y el chico que le gustaba, le había pedido una cita con el

-claro que si- dijo Kaoru sonriente, la cara de Butch se ilumino al escuchar que Kaoru había aceptado su invitación, rápidamente regreso a su asiento, junto a sus hermanos quienes lo felicitaron en silencio.

-y a esto se le suma la raíz cuadrada- decía su maestra cuando la campana sonó, reviso el reloj de pared que había sobre el pizarrón, 2:30 el timbre que indicaba la salida de clases.

-soy libre- grito Kaoru tomando sus libros y corrió fuera del salón abrió su casillero para luego lanzar todos los libros y cerrarlo, corrió hasta el estacionamiento encontrando el auto que su madre le había prestado –bueno, hasta mañana a las 8:30- luego volveré a este lugar- dijo suspirando.

-gracias mama- dijo Kaoru subiendo y encendiéndolo, para salir velozmente de aquella institución, no podía ser más feliz, Butch la había invitado a salir, su madre le prestó su auto y ahora conducía libre por la carretera.

Frente a ella una anciana conducía lentamente, Kaoru soltó un suspiro, comenzando a desesperarte

-rápido- dijo desesperada, al ver que la anciana no tenía ninguna intención de manejar más deprisa decidió rodearla y acelerar a fondo con exceso de velocidad, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería descargar esa adrenalina que sentía.

Entonces Kaoru sintió un tremendo sacudimiento y escucho un choque bastante fuerte, vidrios y pedazos de fierro por todas partes, sintió un horrible dolor para después gritar fuertemente, eso fue lo único que pudo escuchar porque el golpe la había dejado aturdida.

Cuando Kaoru despertó lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta era de que el auto por el cual tanto había rogado estaba destrozado, cerca de él había dos hombres uno era un medico, el otro un policía, después pudo verse a ella misma con vidrios enterrados por todas partes y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza además de sangre por todas partes. Kaoru se extraño al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor

-oigan que están haciendo- dijo Kaoru al médico –eh- grito tomando al doctor pero solo la atravesó –no me cubran con esa manta, no puedo estar muerta- dijo sentándose en el suelo, porque sus piernas temblaron – solo tengo 17 años Todavía tengo que crecer y gozar una vida encantadora ¡no puedo estar muerta ¡ - mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- pregunto al ver como levantaban su cuerpo y lo metían a una gaveta. Se sentía tan extraña solo miraba la gaveta en la que la habían metido –debe haber una forma- murmuro aguantando las ganas de llorar.

La puerta se abrió y ella miro atenta, había solamente visto como la metían pero después todos se fueron, se pregunto quién seria, cuando miro a sus padres cruzar por la puerta sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar –no eso no- pidio.

El encargado abrió la gaveta, la madre de Kaoru al ver a su hija así, perdió todo brillo en sus ojos, la chica se cubrió el rostro al ver aquello. Tokio miro al encargado a Kaoru le pareció que su padre envejeció de repente

-sí, esta es mi hija- el encargado asintió con la cabeza y cerró la gaveta.

.

El funeral, fue la experiencia más macabra a la que Kaoru pudo haber asistido, pudo ver a todos sus parientes cercanos hay, a sus amigas, incluso Butch y sus hermanos habían dio.

Ella estaba al lado de su caja y miraba como todos se acercaban, le tomaban las manos y se alejaban llorando, cuando Butch se acerco la tomo de los brazos y

-tú me gustas Kaoru- le dijo le beso la frente, se levanto al sentir como Tokio le daba una palmada en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Butch- dijo Kaoru mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas –Butch levántame, abre mis ojos, por favor, si no eres tú, quien sea, por favor, ayúdame, no aguanto ver a mis padres inconsolables, incluso mis abuelos apenas pueden caminar, mira a mis hermanos, parecen muñecos de trapo, ni siquiera pueden hablar- Nadie quería creerlo, ni siquiera la propia Kaoru quien había sido la que experimento por todo eso –esto no es cierto-

-ya es hora- dijo Tokio, Butch asintió amargamente, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima seguida de otra.

-¿hora de qué?- pregunto Kaoru, su pregunta se respondió sola cuando vio como entre Butch, Tokio, Dai y Shou cargaban su ataúd y lo llevaban afuera.

Kaoru miro con horror como bajaban el ataúd donde estaba su cuerpo, donde ella estaba, hasta una fosa oscura que era cubierta por tierra.

-no por favor, alguien me despierte, por favor Dios mío- rogo cayendo de rodillas, sintiendo como la invadía la desesperación y la impotencia –te prometo dios mío, dame otra oportunidad, seré la más cuidadosa al manejar-

Butch miro a sus hermanos quienes lo abrazaron mientras él se sentía destrozado, Kaoru se acerco a él y trato de tocarlo pero no pudo, lo que le partió el alma en dos.

-Te lo ruego dios mío- dijo en un susurro mientras lloraba -¡ solo tengo 17años ¡


End file.
